


1-2-3

by Balthuza



Category: Shards of the Sun
Genre: Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-29
Updated: 2017-04-29
Packaged: 2018-10-25 12:34:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 137
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10764378
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Balthuza/pseuds/Balthuza
Summary: Nil hates lying.





	1-2-3

Nil hates lying. He can do it, if necessary, but it always leaves a bad aftertaste in his mouth. He was right to lie to Cosimo, he knows it. The man looked terrible and ready to drive himself into an early grave if not stopped.

It doesn’t really change anything, but still.

He’s not sure what to do when he hears them coming back, the voices growing ever closer to him. His first instinct is to go meet them. The second one to sit still, unless he wants to mess up what Oolassys is doing to his face and probably die afterwards.

The third is to hide, just in case Fyr isn’t so happy about Nil lying to Cosimo. 

In the end, he stays there, waiting for the other shoe to drop, and hoping for the best.


End file.
